


Revenge

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humour, I love these kids, don't take the title seriously this is VERY light hearted, i think, webby is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Weekday mornings in McDuck Manor were usually chaotic, with everyone rushing to their work and shouting curses from every corner of the house.While Dewey and Louie took pleasure in this pandemonium, instigating it in the subtlest of ways, Huey and Webby preferred the silent aftermath- the time when actual work would be done.And as Huey read an intriguing newspaper article during such rare tranquility, he never expected Louie to sprint into their room, bolting the door behind him and laughing and panting in the same breath. Huey nearly fell off his chair in surprise.Louie grinned, still gasping for breath. “O-Oh gosh, y-you should’ve s-seen Dew’s f-face!”
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Revenge

Weekday mornings in McDuck Manor were usually chaotic, with everyone rushing to their work and shouting curses from every corner of the house. 

The kids being homeschooled at precisely 8:30 AM did little to help, for Mrs. Beakley would join the frantic behaviour in the most calm way possible with a whole lot of determination, which overall would have been quite laughable from an outsider’s point of view.

While Dewey and Louie took pleasure in this pandemonium, instigating it in the subtlest of ways, Huey and Webby preferred the silent aftermath- the time when actual work would be done.

And as Huey read an intriguing newspaper article during such rare tranquility, he never expected Louie to sprint into their room, bolting the door behind him and laughing and panting in the same breath. Huey nearly fell off his chair in surprise.

“Louie, you scared me!” the red-clad triplet grumbled, scanning the newspaper for the paragraph he was reading.

Louie grinned, still gasping for breath. “O-Oh gosh, y-you should’ve s-seen Dew’s f-face!”

The avid reader noted that it was still silent outside the door. Eyes darting back to his article, he decided to enjoy the moment.

And if Louie was laughing with _that_ expression on his face, he knew the moment wouldn’t last long.

“What did you do this time, Louie?” he asked after a minute, folding the newspaper neatly and putting it aside. He’d finish reading it as soon as this matter was dealt with.

Louie smirked, casually putting his hands in his pockets. Leaning against the wall, he began, “So Dewey bought this new Featherweights album and-“

“LOUIE WHERE’S THE ALBUM?”

Dewey might have sounded more intimidating if he wasn’t whining.

“Louie, answer me or I’ll call Webby and we’ll tear the door down.” Dewey’s threat made no difference.

“Louie, _what did you do_?” muttered Huey.

Huey watched as Louie snickered and Dewey furiously pounded on the door from outside. It was amusing, to say in the least.

Now he just had to keep the angry duckling outside for a while so that an actual fight wouldn’t break out. After all, he didn’t want either of his brothers getting hurt.

His brother had taken an advantage of this fact by coming to him. Huey never really liked being the mediator.

After around five minutes, the continuous shouting outside stopped. As everything grew painfully silent, Huey realised Dewey must’ve left for help.

“Sweet, sweet revenge! I have avenged you, my dearest hoodie!” Louie broke out into a full-fledged cackle.

Huey was shocked. Hadn’t the incident happened a week ago? He sent Louie a glare.

“You didn’t think I was going to let Dewey go for ripping my sleeve, did you?” Louie retorted.

Huey raised his eyebrows at him. After all, he had stitched the sleeve back together in secret. How Louie got to know about the accident was beyond him.

His silence was efficient enough for Louie. “Oh, Hubert. You still have no clue how revenge tastes. Try to be a _little_ selfish,” was the sharp yet defensive response.

“The _last_ time I was selfish I couldn’t become a senior woodchuck. I abide by humanity, Louie.”

And so they spent the next fifteen minutes debating who was right. Huey, ever a follower of the diplomatic approach, kept explaining that if Dewey got back the CD, the fight would be settled once and for all.

But Louie was adamant. “Dewey will get it after as much time as I got my hoodie,” he stated matter-of-factly.

That meant three days. Huey was _not_ about to wait that long. Dewey would probably wreck the whole manor searching for his CD by then. Louie had gone too far this time.

And as they made their way to the dining area, Huey secretly hoped Dewey had cooled down enough to not squish Louie into pulp.

_____

Lunch was more silent than usual. It was maybe because none of the adults were present. Donald was at a job interview, Scrooge was in a board meeting and Della went out for some work. Duckworth and Beakley didn’t join the children either.

Dewey, the one who’d usually be telling stories of goodness knows what and from where, sat sulking, fiddling with his cutlery until he got a warning from Beakley. Louie had a satisfied smirk on his face. Huey, the monkey in the middle, sat in between them trying to avoid the tension building up.

Webby didn’t seem to notice this, as explained by her cheerful and casual mood. She kept narrating what had happened at her recent sleepover at the Sabrewings’.

“And then, Violet brought this spell book from her room and said, ‘My dad said we could try some of the spells in this!’ But Lena’s better at dark magic, and at the end we were instructed to stop because Lena had covered the whole room in fairy dust because it was impossible to control it, and then Violet suggested I try the spell and it worked perfectly! Well, _almost,_ because I mispronounced a few of the syllables.”

“And what exactly did you try magic for?” asked Huey, trying to lighten the mood.

“We were making cake! It ended up as an oversized brownie. But Violet was happy the spell didn’t go that badly. We still had to clean up the kitchen.”

“Oh.”

Awkward silence prevailed again, until Webby began humming a tune.

Huey sighed in relief when Dewey broke the silence. He looked excited. “Webby where did you hear that song?”

“Oh Lena made us listen to it! Said it was from the newest album of the Featherweights!”

“Ugh, even _Lena’s_ got the new album. Why would you do this to me Louie?” Dewey complained.

“All will be told in time, Dewford,” Louie grinned with a glint in his eyes. He didn’t notice Webby suddenly turn quiet and restless.

Huey did.

“Webby, you okay?”

“Yep!” she responded with a high-pitched squeak. Dewey and Louie looked at her in question.

“Are you sure?” Dewey asked, his face overwritten with worry.

“Yeah!”

The three of them looking at her with confused expressions gave it away.

“Okay you got me! Dewey, Louie gave your album secretly to Lena to keep it for a few days and she told me and Violet it was yours and to keep it a secret. I’m sorry!” she said in a hurry. It took a few seconds extra to realise what Webby had just said.

It happened so quickly that none of them realised when Dewey had pounced on Louie.

“LENA YOU TRAITOR!”

Huey rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stop them now.

_____

“Lena?”

“Yeah, Vi?”

“You think the plan worked?”

“Probably. Webby can’t keep secrets from the triplets for more than ten minutes.”

“Wait. Huey just sent me a message. He’s asking you to return the album, Louie’s cursing you at the top of his voice and _bring a first aid kit with you_ ASAP? Lena, did you tell me the entire plan?”

“Let’s just leave it at ‘ _the plan worked marvelously_ ’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I've not done badly or gone out of context with the characters. I also needed to write something light along with my wips, and I chose this because I absolutely love the kids. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :D
> 
> (You can talk with me on my tumblr: your-local-semi-nerd)


End file.
